


disloyalty

by 10koi



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, kind of lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10koi/pseuds/10koi
Summary: Some of Zen's nudes were leaked and he puts the blame on you. What will ensue?This is a request from my tumblr. I'm bringing all my stuff from there lol.





	disloyalty

That day started like any other. You stood by the door ready to start your day, waiting for your now 2-year boyfriend.

“Babe! Hurry up, we’re gonna be late and this time I’m not making any excuses for the director! I’ll just tell him that you stood too long admiring yourself in the mirror,” you called out, amusement clear on your voice.

Quick and heavy footsteps followed. Shortly after, Zen could be seen dashing towards the door. He was struggling to put on his T-shirt, a denim jacket trapped between his teeth, and almost tripping himself up. He looked like a cartoon character or one of those typical American teenage movie protagonists who’re running late for school. All in all, he looked as charming as ever.

“I’m here!” he exclaimed dramatically, finally having put on his shirt and kneeling down to put on his shoes, “You show no mercy,” the albino man whined effectively making you chuckle.

“And you take too long,” you knelt down and helped him with his other shoe, “We’re for real running late right now, babe,” you stated while pressing a gentle kiss against his lips as your hand briefly stroked his hair.

“I know, I know, let’s go, beautiful,” he rested his hand on your cheek for a few seconds and finally stood up, heading out of the house right after you.

-

You made it a couple of minutes before rehearsal started and you thanked your lucky stars for the lack of traffic that day.   
As you sent a reply to an influential party guest who was confirming her assistance, which made you feel extremely happy, you decided to open another one of your e-mails regarding a movie deal someone wanted to strike up. This meant Zen would be the protagonist and the whole ordeal would take at _least_  half a year, which in turn implied that he wouldn’t be able to partake in any musicals during the process. You were told that much when you were first exchanging e-mails.

Half a year seemed like a long time but you understood; firstly they wanted Zen’s participation in the movie to be secret at least until they started the shooting and secondly, the amount of interviews and RFA related things would take up most of his time. Zen was honestly slightly hesitant about the movie, but he was extremely interested in the roll he was being offered, thus he ultimately accepted. And so, you started exchanging e-mails with the production company going over some doubts you and Zen’s legal team had.

Right now, you were discussing when and where to meet up in order to finally sign the deal.  Of course, you and the legal team would go over the terms during said meeting.

It made you so, so proud that you boyfriend’s talent was being recognized that you couldn’t help the slight urge to cry every time you thought about it.

Finally sending your reply, you look up to see Zen up on the stage singing and you can already feel a blush creeping up on your face. Damn, how did he manage to make you flustered like this, even without intending to.

“Y/N, here’s the makeup and the extra script you asked for,” a cheerful voice chimed.

You turn your head to see your assistant, Minseok, walking up to you. Having an assistant was truly an amazing thing, your workload got cut in half and you were just ever grateful to him for being so dedicated to it. Even though Zen was a bit wary of him, being a male and all, right now you could say they were good friends. They respected each other and one time they even went out drinking. All in all, he was a great guy. He’d been working for you for about 5 months now and you truly did not have any complaints towards him, he was responsible, reliable, and kind. Even during the job interview, he had an amazing background. He paid for his own tuition seeing as he had no support from his family whatsoever, making him take part in several part-time jobs, this being one of them. Not once did he ever complain or showed any type of rude behavior.

Taking the script and makeup bag from him, you offer a bow accompanied with a smile, “You are a life saver!”

“Nah, it’s no big deal!” he briefly placed his hand on your shoulder before looking over at Zen, “Damn, he’s talented.”

“Alright then, let’s take 10 minutes!” called out the director.

‘Ah… Everything’s perfect now,’ you thought, your eyes finding their way back to Zen who was now down the stage’s stairs and heading towards you.  

“How was I babe?” he inquired gleefully as his arms encircled your waist.

“Awesome,” you mumbled as your lips found their way to his ear, “I’m so proud of you.”

At your words, the white haired man blushed and proceeded to bury his face in your neck. He could feel his heart race and his knees already going weak. “You can’t just say that without a warning,” he whined before noticing Minseok standing awkwardly before them. At that he cleared his throat and pulled back from the embrace, “Hey, Minseok,” he grinned at the young man, “How are you?”

“Hey, man! I’m alright,” your assistant nodded towards Zen and you simply chuckled. They could be so awkward sometimes.

-

You were sitting on the bed, going through your e-mail while Zen waited in the living room for the takeout you ordered. Deciding to spoil yourselves today, you’d agreed on ordering some fried chicken. This had truly been a perfect day.

You could hear the TV and smiled briefly as you realized Zen was watching a drama.

Little did you know that that smile would soon be wiped off thank to a single e-mail.  Before you put your phone away you decided to refresh your inbox, just in case. You noticed the production company had e-mailed you so you immediately opened their message and started reading.

[[

_**“MEET UP”** _

_**from:** K00l Pr0duct10ns <_ [ _k00lprodsteam@hanmail.net_ ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=mailto%3Ak00lprodsteam%40hanmail.net&t=OWViZDU3ODhkZmM2MmFmNzRlZTg4M2VhOTNlYTc3MGIyN2MxMTMwNSxvbHZwUkp3Vw%3D%3D&b=t%3AwsbDq1Fyx8b25VIO-uebQg&p=http%3A%2F%2Fsaeranoppa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F173954115977%2Fdisloyalty-zen-x-reader&m=1) _> 21:08 p.m. (3 minutes ago)_

_**to:**  me_

_Ms. L/N, we’re sorry to inform you that due to the recent scandal involving the actor Zen, we can’t go through with the deal. I know it was our company the one who offered the chance, but this would only affect our image. I hope you understand._

_K00l Pro0duct10ns, Human Resources._

]]

You hadn’t felt your heart drop this fast since that time Unknown had broken into Rika’s apartment and attempted to kidnap you. Immediately after reading the e-mail you grabbed your laptop and quickly Googled Zen’s name only to be met with a bunch of articles, all with titles along the lines of “ACTOR ZEN’S NUDES LEAKED AND LEADER OF A GANG?” You immediately bolt out of bed and grab your phone, sending a message to Zen’s legal team as well as the messenger quickly explaining the situation. Thank God, Seven immediately sent you a message separately volunteering to help find the person who leaked the information. After thanking him for his help and a quick phone call with Jumin, in which you spoke about the details of the situation, and he told you he would get rid of the articles, you hurried towards the living room only to find Zen wide eyed staring at the TV.

He looked paler than usual and you noticed his hand was tightly gripping the remote. Not again. Not another scandal. He didn’t deserve this. He’d worked so hard to get to where he was now.

As you walked towards him you could hear the lady on the TV, relaying your boyfriend’s scandal’s news.

“ _Yes, I was very shocked to find out that the actor Zen was in a motorcycle gang! Does that mean that he’s dangerous? And what about his nudes, such shamelessness, it’s incredible! We’re not going to show them since we may have some minors watching our show, but I don’t think they’ll be hard to miss_   _—”_

You blocked out whatever that woman had to say, taking the TV controller from you boyfriend’s hands and turning the cursed thing off. You sat next to Zen and place your hands in his, noticing how his eyes were cast down, staring at the floor.

“Babe, it’s okay, your legal team’s already handling the situation, and Seven and Jumin are already helping u —” suddenly, Zen snatched his hands away from you, promptly standing from the couch.

Saying you were shocked was an understatement. He started walking slowly towards the wall, on which he leaned his entire body. You noticed how he ran both hands through his hair and let out a shaky sigh, making you wonder just how bad he wanted to fight the inevitable tears.

“Why?” he said, barely above a whisper.

You frowned slightly, standing up from the couch and hesitantly heading towards Zen, “What do you mean, love?” You tried to reach out him, your hand about to touch his arm, when he suddenly looked up. His face spoke nothing but anger and… hatred? You felt like a needle was being slowly pinned into your heart

“Are you serious?” he let out a humorless chuckle, “Are you fucking serious?”

“Jesus, Zen, just tell me, what do you mean?”

He ran both hands along his face in frustration, “You fucking leaked them, didn’t you? You sold out the information didn’t you?”

You narrowed your eyes in hurt and disbelief, trying to process his questions, “…What?”

“ _Are you fucking deaf!?”_ he bellowed, making you jump in the process, “I won’t ask again.  _Did. You. Leak. Them?”_

He was accusing you. Your boyfriend of two years, the one who rescued you from a hacker, was forsaking your relationship thanks to another hacker. How ironic.

It felt like a slap to your face, his accusations, the hatred in his eyes, the way he was quick to jump to conclusions. Did he doubt your love that much? Did he really not believe in you? Didn’t he trust you?

“I… Do you really think I would do that?” you were surprised at how small, how weak your voice sounded. Your arms were hanging limply on your sides, your chest felt hollow, and you were painfully aware of the lump in your throat.

“I wouldn’t put it past you,” you could hear him say coldly as he walked to the other side of the leaving room, as if even being near you was dangerous.

“Asshole,” you said through gritted teeth, but with a voice that definitely dripped hurt “ _Do you really think so little of me!?_ ” No, you weren’t going to let him treat you this way. No matter how much you loved him, you weren’t going to let him belittle you like that.

“I mean, who else has access to those pictures, huh!? Who else knows about them!?” he yelled once more, making the lump in your throat feel tighter.

“ _It wasn’t me, Zen!_  Happy!? It wasn’t me! My phone was probably hacked! Why would I gain from doing that!?” you could feel tears run down your cheeks all the way to your neck. They were as heavy as your heart felt. They betrayed the strong façade you wanted to put on. Damn them.

You could see the hesitation in his eyes when he saw your tears, but anger and betrayal soon outweighed it. “For the money,” he said soon after.

Silence followed, thick and deafening. He took it as a confirmation.

“You’re the lowest woman I’ve ever met,” he let out yet another humorless laugh, “Our memories and everything we’ve been through disgusts me. You disgust me, I can’t believe I made the mistake of dating you.”

You felt like drowning, you  _were drowning_ , the room was becoming smaller and dark spots were slowly invading your vision.

You don’t think you’ve ever felt pain like this. Your heart was being ripped out mercilessly, making you feel the bad kind of weightless. Making you feel small, unimportant,  _disgusting_. You didn’t care for his reaction after those words spilled his mouth, you didn’t care for his feelings. You didn’t care.

“Then don’t,” you said, tears running down your now flushed cheeks non-stop. You quietly made your way towards the storage closet, taking one of the suitcases that rested on one of the top shelves. Immediately after you stormed all the way to your room and started packing. Everything happened as if you were in autopilot. You packed some clothes, some essentials, your laptop, and your phone.

Afterwards, you made your way towards the apartment door, not without leaving your key on the coffee table in front of the couch Zen was now sitting on. His face was in his hands and no words left his lips as you walked back to your suitcase and towards the door.

Just as you were about to leave you turn back and say, “Hope you meet someone that isn’t as low as me, Zen. I wish you the best. I’ll ask Yoosung and Seven to help me move out as soon as possible.” You sounded void of all emotion, you sounded  _tired_. And with that, you closed the door behind you and left your heart behind.

-

It was nearing 11:00 p.m. when you found yourself knocking at Jaehee’s door. Your eyes were probably puffy and your cheeks clearly tear-stained.

The moment she laid eyes on you she found herself engulfing you in her arms. You thanked the universe for Jaehee and her warmth. You could feel the pain ease, if only just briefly.

Your friend invited you into her home and you noticed how she avoided asking you what was wrong. Being Zen’s fan, she could already imagine several things that might’ve gone wrong.

“He blamed me for it,” you finally said, your voice raspy and weak, “and we broke up, I guess.” You could feel more tears invade your eyes and falling progressively faster against Jaehee’s carpet.

“Y/N…” she placed her hand over your back, rubbing up and down slowly, “Is there anything I can do?”

“I —” you took a deep breath, trying to calm your dangerously wavering voice as you continuously opened and closed your hands, “Would you mind if I stay with you for a bit? At least until I find a new place?”

You could see worry painted all over Jaehee’s face, “Of course, Y/N! Anything for you!” She once again embraced you and this time you decided you’d had enough of holding in your emotions. It started as a choked sob, which progressively grew into full on crying.

“I’m sure… Y/N, I’m sure he didn’t mean it, he was probably just scared, people tend to react negatively when shaken,” you knew she was trying to make you feel better, which made you squeeze her tighter.

“You weren’t there, Jaehee,” you took a deep breathe, trying to clam your shaking as you wiped away your tears, “He… He called me  _the lowest of women…_ He said he regretted us… He said I  _disgusted_ him,” your voice was now below a whisper, the pain of his words coming back to twist the knife in your heart a little more.

Jaehee was too stunned to even speak; she simply kept embracing you until you eventually fell asleep. Not wanting to disturb you any further, she carefully laid you on the couch, bringing a blanket and a pillow for you. Her heart felt heavy and conflicted for obvious reasons. You didn’t deserve this. How could Zen think you were the culprit behind his leaked nudes?  _You,_  the kindest person he or the rest of the RFA has known. So, she decided to help with tracking the hacker without letting you know, knowing that would add to your guilt.

-

You woke up with a headache the next day, feeling worn-out and completely hollow inside.

You looked around and noticed that Jaehee wasn’t anywhere to be seen. ‘ _She’s probably at work already,’_  you thought.

Once you looked at the coffee table in front of the couch you realized you friend had left you a note:

‘ _Dear Y/N,_

_I left some eggs and waffles in the microwave.  
_ _I’ll be back as soon as I’m off work.  
_ _Be careful and call me if you need anything._

_Love,  
_ _Jaehee’_

You couldn’t help the weak smile that appeared on your face. She was such a considerate and kind person, you had no idea what you did to deserve her. Feeling bad for having her make breakfast for you, you decided to clean her house after finishing your meal.

After cleaning you decided to wash and dry the dishes, placing them carefully in their designated cupboards.

You knew you were avoiding looking at your phone, already knowing that Zen wouldn’t have called or even messaged you asking for forgiveness. He believed he was right, right enough to call you what he did. Yet, you still did. After sitting down on the couch, you reached out for your phone and unlocked it only to find no new notifications from him. It made whatever pieces were left of your heart, disappear.

Jumin, Jaehee, and Seven sent you a couple of messages. Inhaling deeply, you unlocked your phone and went through Jumin’s message first.

————————————————————-

[[  **Jumin:**   _Y/N, I’ve managed to delete all articles so far. It was a very easy task, so you don’t have to worry._

**Y/N:** _Thank you so much, Jumin. You didn’t have to… You’re too kind.]]_

————————————————————-

[[  **Jaehee:** _Y/N, how are you feeling? Did you eat yet? Was breakfast good? Also, I think Luciel has some news for you._   _He told me to tell you._

 **Y/N:**   _I’m… I am, I guess. Thank you for your concern, Jaehee. I really appreciate it… Thank you for breakfast too, it was delicious! I decided to clean around a bit, I hope you don’t mind ^^; And thank you for relaying the message, I’ll contact him asap. I’m sure thanking you a lot today, haha. But I mean it, thank you._ ]]

————————————————————-

[[  **707:** _Y/N… I found the hacker and… I don’t know how to break it to you so I guess I’ll just do it._

_It was Minseok… Apparently he hacked into your phone and took some of the nudes Zen sent you and sold them to some media outlet. And I can only guess he got the motorcycle gang info from hearing your conversations._

_I sent Jaehee the proof so that she can show the police._

_I’m so sorry. I thought you were close. So I guess this come as a shocker, heh. I’m sorry…_

_I told Zen just now as well, these hands are phast. (8_

_Sorry I shouldn’t be joking around… ^^;_

_Please take care of yourself, the RFA isn’t the RFA without you :D_

_God 707 out *peace sign*_

**Y/N:** _Ah… I see… Thank you so much, Seven. You truly didn’t have to… For real, thank you. I’ll get you some Honey Buddha.]]_

_————————————————————-_

You were too shaken to even write more.

Minseok, it was Minseok all along— kind, nice Minseok. You immediately grabbed your phone and just as you were about to call Minseok to demand some answers you were interrupted by an incoming call.

_Zen._

You took in a sharp breath before pressing the ‘end call’ button. You weren’t to listen to his voice, even less face him. You just needed to stay away from the reason of your hurt. But it kept happening, again and again, until you decided it was best to just block his number. He spammed you on the messenger, in which you could do nothing but mute him.

Finally you decided to inconspicuously meet up with Minseok at a café near Zen’s current rehearsal building. You sent him a quick text, telling him you wanted to discuss next weeks itinerary due to the recent scandal before fixing your hair and clothes and heading out.

-

You were staring out the window, going over and over your fight with Zen, over all your memories with him, and how he said he regretted all of it. You just couldn’t believe this boy had it in him to bring forth such chaos.

His voice startled you, making you sit up straight and look up at him.

“What’s wrong with you?” he joked as he sat down. The  _nerve_.

“You are actually. You’re fired. And reported to the police,” immediately after you finished speaking he stood up and knelt right next to you.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I needed the money to pay for my tuition, I was running short and I couldn’t find any other job—”

“Shut up,” you said coldly, “You’re a fucking coward and a liar. You didn’t care about Zen’s career, privacy, or our relationship, why the fucking should I care about your shit excuses? You’re  _done_.”

With that you stood up and left the liar behind. He would soon be in jail anyways, even if he tried to make a run for it, you had a friend who’d be capable of finding him.

-

A couple of days went by and Minseok was arrested in the process. Zen had a press conference addressing the scandal, which you didn’t watch. Although, you heard from the RFA members that he handled it perfectly. He apparently still kept trying to get in contact with you, but you were not having it. After what happened that night you don’t think you’d ever be able to be in the same room as him.

Yet, here you were, walking back into Jaehee’s apartment after job hunting and coming face to face with the person you least wanted to see in this world.

Zen was sitting on the couch, facing the door and the minute he saw you, he bolted up, effectively startling Jaehee in the process. He must’ve noticed how your face showed discomfort seeing as he abruptly stopped making his way towards you.

You looked towards Jaehee and wordlessly asked what the  _hell_  was going on. She simply cleared her throat and stood up, “I think you both need to talk. I have judo right now, so I’ll be back in two hours.”

With that she stood from the couch, walked past you, put her shoes on, and left the apartment.

The sound of the door closing made your heart feel heavy. You didn’t want to be in the same room as him, let alone be left alone with him!

Just as you were about to turn around and leave the apartment as well, your ex-boyfriend quickly closed the distance between you. He grabbed your wrist and pulled you back gently.

“Please don’t leave, please let me talk,” he begged.

“Why should I?” your voice barely above a whisper, still not daring to look him in the eyes, “You didn’t let me.”

“I was fucking dick, an asshole,” that earned a dry chuckle from you.

“Doesn’t take a genius to figure that one out,” you yanked your arm away from his grip and walked closer to the door, opening it wide and gesturing for him to leave. “You done? Can you leave now?”

You could see the hurt in his eyes and you felt awful, and you hated yourself for feeling awful.

“No, I can’t. I don’t want to,” he got closer and slowly closed the door, careful not to hurt you. “I… Even when I said those words I regretted them.” He made an attempt to grab your hand, to which you dodged his touch.

“Back off,” you pushed him back gently and walked past him towards the living room. If he wouldn’t leave, he needed to at least give you some space.

“I mean, I thought you regretted our entire relationship? I thought I  _disgusted_ you? I thought I was the  _lowest of women_ ,” he visibly cringed at your words, tears now running down his cheeks.

“Oh,  _please_ , save those crocodile tears for the stage,” you spat venomously to which he looked up in utter shock. You didn’t believe him.

“Y/N, I love you. I… I’m sorry,” he once again started walking towards you, slower this time.

“I know… Fuck, I  _know_  what I said. I… I truly did not mean any of it. Y/N, I was mad and blinded by rage. I didn’t trust you and I said awful things to you, in turn I lost you. I… I just can’t. I can’t lose you, I can’t be without you,” his voice broke, “I know I’m being repetitive but I am sorry. I’m willing to regain your trust, no matter how long it takes. I’m willing to do  _anything_  to get you back. You’re the only family I have, Y/N. I  _can’t_  lose you, I love you. I… Fuck, you’re my angel. And I didn’t mean what I said, I didn’t I… I just wanted to let out the anger then and there instead of just talking it out. But the moment you walked out that door, the moment you wished me a happy life, that’s the moment I knew you were telling the truth.”

“Then why didn’t you go after me?”

“Because I was ashamed of myself, because I didn’t deserve to be in your presence after that. Because I was a fucking coward,” he finally made it in front of you, his hands running all the way up your arms. This time you made no attempt to stop him.

You had listened to his words, yet you still were hurt, incredibly so. But, you were willing to listen for a little longer.

“Y/N, I… I am so sorry. You’re the most wonderful woman I’ve ever met, the kindest, the smartest, the prettiest, the most big-hearted and open-minded person ever. I… Every memory I have of us together I treasure. You’re my treasure. I’m a fucking dumbass and I know this are just words, but please give me a chance. Just one more and I will show you through actions, I will prove my love to you and just how much you matter to me, baby.” He was now leaning into you and once again, you made no effort to stop him, just as you made no effort to stop his arms slowly encircling your waist.

Once more, you eyes were filled with tears and you immediately pressed your face against your boyfriend’s chest. Your hands slowly entangling themselves with his surprisingly knotted hair. He hadn’t been taking care of himself.

You cuddled closer into his form, your lips pressing briefly against his jaw.

“Zen, you… you have  _no idea_  how badly your words hurt me. And it will take time, it really will, for me to trust you again, for me to  _actually feel loved by you_  again, but I’m willing to try. I’m willing to give us a chance. I… As hard as it is to say right now, I love you. I haven’t stopped. I don’t think I ever will, so I’m willing.”

You hid your face back in his chest as your hands slowly made their way down his back. You couldn’t lie to yourself, you truly missed his touch.

“That’s all I need, love,” he gently cupped your cheeks and pressed a soft kiss against your lips. “I will cherish you and never make you feel that way ever again, I truly promise you.”

This was going to be a long journey, but you were willing to try.

-

**_10 months later_ **

Your fiancée was  _finally_  finished shooting for his film, and the premiere was nearing. Yes, he had gotten his roll back after some persuasion from your part. And you were celebrating. He had rented a beautiful beach house in which you decided to spend the weekend. This would be the perfect setting to break the news.

Zen was currently on top of you, while you lay on the bed staring back into his beautiful scarlet eyes. Slowly, he lowered himself and started kissing at your neck.

“I love you,” he would whisper with every kiss that he placed on you.

You couldn’t help but smile, your hands immediately cupping his cheeks and bringing his lips over to yours. You kissed for what seemed an eternity before whispering,  “We love you too.”

Zen pulled back, confusion written all over his face before you offered him a wide, warm smile, those he knew he couldn’t live without.

“We?” he cocked his head to the side. You nodded a few times, your lips now hovering over his ear.

And before you could even utter the words, his eyes widened and his face lit up like it never did before, already feeling his heart overwhelmed with the love he felt towards you. He put two and two together.

“I’m pregnant, Zen.”


End file.
